Birth by Sleep, Volume Two: A Story of War
by th1nkpink
Summary: Continuation after the KH3D secret ending. Main character is Kairi, focusing on her keyblade training. I guess you could say it's my own version of Birth by Sleep: Volume Two. All rights belong to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney.


_The past will be reawakened__  
__as a new number__  
__in never-before-seen detail___

_Prepare yourself for the awakening__  
__of the next number_

"Welcome to your fifth day of training."

What? I didn't even notice nearly a week has already gone by. A week since I'd begun my keyblade training with Riku and Master Yen Sid.

"Kairi, Mickey and I have discussed it, and we both agree that you've progressed extremely well, you've learned possibly six months to a year's worth of training in a quarter of a month."

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you, Riku." And I really meant what I said, because although it'd be an honor to hear it from Master Yen Sid himself, hearing it from a childhood friend made the accomplishment feel even better.

"On your first day, we covered on basic keyblade fighting, targeting, defensive fighting, and summoning your keyblade." Mickey smiled. I was standing in front of Master Yen Sid's desk, but instead of him and his giant chair, it was Riku and Mickey. Donald and Goofy were also in the room, albeit silent, and were standing at the end of the room.

"On your second day, you had learned several magic skills, with the help of Donald. And on your third and fourth days, you learned survival skills. This was probably your strongest suit, because you aced that lesson with complete ease. Starting a fire, using a compass, even discovering the best hiding spots. Well done."

"Thank you, your majesty." I didn't want to seem arrogant, so I didn't agree to his comments on my survival skills. But I must admit, it was a really enjoyable time for me.

"So," Riku started, "Your fifth day has arrived. Can you guess what you'll be doing today, Kairi?"

"I honestly have no idea. Perhaps a botany class?" Botany isn't really that interesting for me, but I guess it could be useful depending on your location.

"Good guess, but I'm afraid you're incorrect." Mickey said as Riku grinned. "Instead, we have something much more exciting planned for you."

"What is it?" I say.

"A day off."

"Really?" I couldn't tell if I was relieved or disappointed. Although I do really need a break, the whole point of me starting keyblade training was for me finally getting to do something.

"Kairi, you do deserve this. Don't slack off too much though, because training resumes first thing tomorrow. But you may now return to your room." Mickey gestured to the door to the right, which I'd have to leave through.

"Good day, then. Goodbye, Mickey and Riku." I turned and started to leave.

"But before you go," Mickey suddenly said. "Riku would like to present something to you."

"And it's something I think you'll find both useful and thoughtful." Riku adds.

"Well, hopefully it would make up for not one, but the TWO birthdays of mine that you missed. What did you get me?"

"Don't worry, it will. Follow me."

I then found myself in front of Flora, Fauna and Merryweather's door. Riku was in front of me, and knocked.

"Riku, is that you? Is it time, dear?" One of them, I guessed Fauna, said.

"Yes, and yes. I have Kairi with me."

"Yes! Oh, hold on, let me get the door for you!"

The door flew itself open, and we both stepped in. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather eagerly greeted us.

"Kairi! How's the training? We hear good things!" Flora says.

"Quite enjoyable. I'm on my day-off right now. What's up?"

"We have a surprise!" Fauna says excitedly.

"We think you'll like it!" Merryweather adds.

"We know we do!" Flora says.

"On three, girls!" All three raise their wands. All three point them at me.

"One, two, three!" Colours exploded at me. Suddenly, the entire room is a blur. I'm sent into a whirlwind and put into a daze. There's a flash, my entire body shakes. Then, just as quickly as it began, stops. I stumble, and quickly pull back the pieces of hair over my eyes.

"You look magnificent!" Flora says.

"Wonderful!" Fauna adds.

"Quite a beautiful young woman!" Merryweather says.

I look down, and realize what they were complimenting. My navy blue trackpants, fuchsia tank top and pale green cardigan were replaced. In its place, was something that really is both useful and thoughtful.

Full body armor, tinted with greys, black, silvers, and a colour I can only describe as a mix of magenta and purple. The boots had heels, but were also good for running. I had extra padding on my kneecaps, elbows and shoulders. There were weird button-like designs all over the left arm, and a strap going diagonally over my right thigh with a pocket tied to it, sitting at my waist. The armor ended just before my wrist, and there were also gloves connected to it that were removable. I didn't have a helmet, but this armor was so well-built, that if I jumped off a one hundred foot cliff, I'd survive with just a few scratches.

I know what the armor signifies. I really am becoming a keyblade wielder. Soon, I'd fight real battles where this armor would come in handy. Soon, I'll learn all the mysteries of it and learn what all the buttons do. Soon, I'll start my own adventure.


End file.
